


Warm

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [19]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cuntwarming, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Azu deserves nice things.Prompt: Cuntwarming
Relationships: Azu/Albert Einstein (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: October 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Me *handshake emoji* Fox  
> Writing Azu/Einstein cuntwarming

Azu had read the same passage three times now and hadn’t absorbed any of it.

He wasn’t being deliberately distracting - he was perfectly well behaved, licking into her in soft little movements, his eyes closed in contentment. But he was good at this, his tongue moving in slow circles around her clit, the bristles of his mustache adding an interesting texture to the slick glide of his mouth over her skin.

She slid her hand into his hair, stroked it back off his forehead. “Are you comfortable?” she asked.

Einstein pressed a kiss to her thigh and looked up at her adoringly. “Oh, yeah, perfect,” he said. He stretched, catlike, rested his cheek against her thigh, bringing up one hand to trace the wet folds of her cunt. “Did you want to stop?”

Azu considered a moment. “Not if you don’t want to,” she said, and he beamed at her.


End file.
